A New Encounter
by prinyamiatem
Summary: The princesses were going to meet a fate that had never once crossed their minds. An OC character & the princesses. This is my first time so please excuse me if there is any grammar or spelling mistakes. Reviews are greatly appreciated
1. Chapter 1: A New Encounter

They were going to meet a fate that had never once crossed their minds.

The school bell rang as Kounu Tooru and Shihoudani Yuujirou entered Fujimori High School area. Students were greeting them politely with "Hime-tachi!" or "Hime-chan!" and also bowing respectfully. Tooru and Yuujirou, of course, put on their delightful princess smile.

Along the corridor, they met Yutaka Mikoto who was surrounded by fan girl-ing boys. "HELP-P! SHIHOUDANI, KOUNO!" cried Mikoto.

"He really can't handle this, can he?" said Tooru. Yuujirou just sighed. "Minna-san! (Everybody!)" Both of them called the boys sweetly. The students turned around to find two glazing figures smiling at them. Immediately, their attention turned towards to Tooru and Yuujirou. "HIME-TACHI!" cried the students.

"Minna(Everybody), please return to your classes as the school hour is about to start" said Tooru.

"Please hurry up or you will be late~" said Yuujirou.

"OKAY!" the students said as they ran back to their respective classes. Tooru and Yuujirou approached Mikoto with a 'You-Are-Really-Useless' expression. "What?" cried Mikoto. "Can't you for once handle this kind of situation properly?" asked Yuujirou.

"AND HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO THAT?"

"Put on a Queen's smile like how we had taught you, don't you remember?"

"Yes…"

"Don't forget to come to work," Tooru reminded him.

"I won't," said the sulky Mikoto.

And with that said, they went their separate ways.

When Mikoto arrived, he saw someone new, a new classmate and he was happy. Why he was happy? The new student was very pretty.

"Mikoto, you're late" said the homeroom teacher. "Hurry and take your seat, I'm about to introduce someone"

"Yes, teacher," and Mikoto went to his seat.

"Everyone, I would like you to meet Mirai Forthwood" he paused then continued, "He's partially English and mostly Japanese. Everyone, please be nice to him."

"Yes," chimed the whole class.

Mirai Forthwood has stunning short brown hair with large round amber coloured eyes. He has an oval shaped face with a sharp jawline. Moreover, he has a very feminine aura around him.

Mikoto was very pleased and ecstatic. He was sure that this new classmate of his is going to be a princess. He was looking forward to what was going to happen.


	2. Chapter 2: Mirai's Decision

**Recap:  
>A very beautiful student has just entered Yutaka Mikoto's class in Fujimori High School. He is called Mirai Forthwood, a quarter of English and the rest is Japanese. He had stunned the whole class with his profound beauty. Yutaka Mikoto was very happy.<strong>

It was recess time, Yutaka Mikoto went and greeted his new fellow classmate, Mirai Forthwood.  
>"Konnichiwa(good afternoonhello), Forthwood-san," greeted Yutaka Mikoto with a devilish yet princess-ish grin on his face.  
>"Konnichiwa(good afternoonhello), Yutaka-san," replied Mirai in a soft voice.  
>He looks and sounds so delicate, just like a real princess, thought Mikoto.<br>He was really bewildered that such a male would really exist. That is, even though he would not like to admit it, excluding him and the rest of the princesses of Fujimori High School.  
>"Would you like to have recess together, Forthwood-san?" asked Mikoto.<br>"That would be very nice of you, Yutaka-san," replied Mirai.  
>"No problem, let's go, shall we?"<br>They were walking down the corridor to the cafeteria as Mikoto introduces Mirai the locations of the classes, libraries, the nurse's office and henceforth.  
>"So where are you from Forthwood-san? You do not look like you have lived in Japan," asked Mikoto.<br>"I just moved to Japan a few months ago. I lived in London with my family and had to move here because of some financial dispute," Mirai replied straightforwardly with a little hint of British accent.  
>"Oh, so ka... (I see…)"<br>"Hai(yes)"

...

*awkward silence*

"So Forthw-"  
>"MIKOTO-O!" Kouno Tooru and Yuujirou Shihoudani lunges themselves onto Mikoto like they were airport luggages.<br>"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS*ugh*DOING?" cried a flattened Mikoto.

"We're just trying to give you a friendly greeting," replied Yuujirou.

"HOW IS THIS FRIENDLY?!" Mikoto opposed.

Then, Tooru notices Mirai. He asked, "Eh? Who is sh- I mean, who is he? A new student?" He had forgotten that his school was an all-boys school for a short moment.

"Ah yes…He is my new classmate, he just transferred to school today," Mikoto paused and then continued, "His name is Mirai Forthwood. He's from London. Forthwood-san, these are my _friends_, Kouno Tooru and Shihoudani Yuujirou," clearly emphasizing on the '_friends'_ word of his sentence. They are his friends but in his current situation, he was being doubtful.

"Nice to meet you, Yutaka-san's friends," greeted Mirai.

"Nice to meet you too," Both Tooru and Yuujirou replied. Then, both of them looked at each other, grinning from ear to ear, as if they knew what the other was thinking, and they were.

Yuujirou cupped his hand onto Tooru's ear and whispered, "He's SO going to be a princess, Arisada-kaichou is going to-"

The loud speakers in the corridor suddenly went: *_ding-dong-ding_*

"_The princesses and the newly exchanged student, Mirai Forthwood-san, please come to the student council room IMMEDIATELY. Thank you."_

_*ding-dong-ding*_

"Ah, he found out," said Tooru, unfazed by the recent announcement made.

"No surprise there," Yuujirou agreed.

"Wait, why am I called to the student council office? Did I do something wrong," the calm-looking Mirai Forthwood showed a hint of puzzledness on his face.

"No it's nothing big, really, you'll understand when you get there," Mikoto explained. He started feeling sorry for him.

Then the whole explaining process then once happened to the previous princesses began, from the how-only-the-first-years-are-the-only-ones-that-can-handle-this job to the various benefits obtained from this princess job. Arisada Shuya, the student council president, also introduced himself and the rest of the members of the student council and so on.

The 'meeting' lasted for an hour.

The four of them left the room looking exhausted, but Mirai was especially feeling down.

At the school courtyard.

All of them were walking solemnly while Mirai still had his had dropped down, his side fringe slightly covering his forehead and eyes.

Yuujirou sighed heavily and said, "This must have been hard on you Forthwood-san, well, we all have been in your shoes so we understand your feelings."

"It will only last a year Forthwood-san, plus, think of all the benefits that you will receive," Tooru added.

"What?! You can't cheer him up with that kind of reasoning! Look how down he's feeling right now," Mikoto argued and pointed towards Mirai's direction. Both Tooru and Yuujirou gazed towards Mirai with a hint of pity. He wrapped his right arm around Mirai's shoulder and said, "Those two will never truly understand how you feel right now, both of them never had any man pride in them in the first place," Mikoto paused as the other _two _looked at him with annoyance and continued, "I'm the only one that understands you, don't worry." Mirai did not respond.

"Mikoto, you-"

"MINNA(EVERYONE)!" someone shouted behind them.

All of them except Mirai turned their heads to find Sakamoto Akira, the class president of Tooru's class and also a very popular student here in Fujimori High School, running up to them.

"Oh, it's Akira, what's up?" asked Yuujirou.

"No, it's nothing, it's just that I heard a new pri-," Akira stopped midway in his sentence when he saw Mirai.

"It's that the new…"

"Yes, he is," all of them said together.

Then they all huddled up with Akira and whispered:

"He's very pretty"

"He is, isn't he"

"What's his name?"

"Mirai Forthwood"

"From the looks of it, it looks like he has received the princess talk already, didn't he"

"Yeah, he did"

"Has he said anything about it yet?"

"No, he hasn't said a word till now…"

All of them slowly looked at Mirai, sighing here and there, feeling sad for him when all of a sudden, tears began falling and accompanied by his shy laughter.

"Forthwood-san! What's wrong?" Tooru asked.

"Arisada better be responsible for this," Yuujirou calmly said.

"Look what you guys have done to him!" Mikoto exclaimed.

"Ahhh Forthwood-san, it's a-alright, "Akira stuttered.

Everyone was shocked at how the once composed Mirai is now laughing uncontrollably. Mirai then lift up his head to wipe away his tears but was still laughing.

"Hahaha…today's events, is quite interesting," he said, then added cheerfully "I don't mind being a princess, it sounds fun."

"I'll do it!" He smiled gleefully towards them as he said that.

The others just stared at him in bewilderment.

"HAAAAAH?!" they shouted together as crows flocked away from the trees.

_To be continued in chapter 3_


	3. Chapter 3: The Next Step

It was dinner time at Fujimori High School dorms. Tooru, Yuujirou and Mikoto sat at their usual Princess table, but today, a new friend sat with them.

The three Princesses of Fujimori High School could not stop staring at Mirai Forthwood with worried faces, regarding with what happened earlier today. Mirai's weird yet quick acceptance of the Princess job was a surprise to the three of them. And now, Mirai looked comfortable eating at the Princess table as if it was an everyday occurence despite only transferred to school this morning.

The other boys in the cafeteria sneaked glances to the beautiful Mirai Forthwood. He was certainly beautiful, with alluring amber eyes and soft brown hair, he was 'love' at first sight and has already gained a number of fans before his debut as a Princess.

"Hey, Forthwood-san..." Tooru said slowly, "Are you really okay with this? I mean the Princess job thing."  
>"Huh, yeah sure, I'm okay with it," answered Mirai.<br>Then, Mikoto suddenly stood up and slammed his hands on the table, "You can't do this Forthwood-san! You don't have to! This job is really troublesome you know! We have to go to dressing rooms everyday to try on the outfits Natasho-senpai makes and we also-"  
>"Ara ara(my my), it's okay Yutaka-san, I don't mind," said Mirai, "It looks fun and I think it's a fun way to spend my high school life," Mirai smiled, like a natural Princess. Sparkles were around him, and everyone in the cafeteria was in awe and startled at his natural-ness in doing this Princess job.<p>

Suddenly, the door opened and the dorm leader came in.  
>"Oh leader," said Yuujirou.<br>"Yo, seems like you have a new friends," said leader.  
>"Yeah, so guess he'll be sleeping in the same room as Mikoto right?"<br>"Yeap, Mikoto, you don't mind right? Well, you have to share your room anyways," leader said and laughed.  
>"Yeah, I don't mind," said Mikoto then said towards Mirai, "Yoroshiku Forthwood-san."<br>"Yes, yoroshiku."

A few days later in the student council room.

"Hmm, since we just held a ceremony for Princess Tooru not long ago, it would be a bit dull if we were to do the same to introduce our new princess, Princess Mirai-san," Arisada said.  
>"Let's just hold a small event then," Yuujirou suggested.<br>"But how?" Asked Tooru.  
>"Though he is quite popular already with the students," Masayuki Koshinoone, who is the vice president of the student council, said.<br>"Maybe the hime-tachi(princesses) can just stroll around the whole school to let everyone see Forthwood-san?" Akira said.  
>"NO! I don't wanna do that..." Mikoto cried.<br>"There, there, Yutaka-kun," Arisada said. "It's. Your. Job."  
>"Y-yes, President Arisa..." Mikoto whined.<br>"Putting that aside, I think that's a wonderful idea Akira!" Tooru exclaimed.  
>"Same," Yuujirou agreed.<br>Arisada clapped his hands and said, "Well then, now that everyone is on the same page, let's start planning!"  
>"Hai?(Yes?)" Mirai said, finally joining in the closed discussion.<p>

Everyone was looking forward to the event that was going to be held for Princess Mirai, with the exception of Mikoto of course.

_To be continued in chapter 4_


End file.
